Because True Villains Smile
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: ItaSasu and NaruSasu. Maybe he forgot that little detail. Warning: Sasukecentric!


**Because True Villains Smile**

**Summary: **|**ItaSasu** + **NaruSasu**| Maybe he forgot that little detail. Warning: Sasukecentric!

**Disclaimer:** I don't.

**Notes:** Snap! Super corny lovestory with sort of a twist.

Especially dedicated to Torad, one of the best Sasukeists you'll ever find.

btw Deidara and Kakuzu are wonderful (L)

Enjoyz!

::::::

Cornered against the wall again, memories revolving in such a melodramatic flood through his head, his anger boiling up to the point of evaporating and becoming a tempestuous cloud ready to rain above their heads once again. His throat ached between Itachi's fingers, the scissoring pain of submitting to his treacherous ways of getting him to his mercy. Reminiscences of an undone creature that kept mourning the Love he thought forever lost.

And yet, he stubbornly raised his eyes to meet eye contact with his relative. His closest relative. They looked at each other in the eye for awhile. There was sorrow and regret in his eyes, Sasuke could see it among all the foggy blurriness that made it hard to focus. Itachi was in pain, Itachi wasn't enjoying it as much as he claimed he did.

He had never noticed such a thing before.

But Itachi was a liar. Itachi had lied about them having a special kind of relationship. Itachi had lied about being always there for him. Itachi had lied because he had always been the villain.

Deidara smiled and wondered what thoughts filled that glare that etched Sasuke's features at the moment. As if he cared. He just wanted to get rid of the Uchiha boy standing there in front of him. He had felt humiliated. No one has the right to criticize his art –except Danna maybe but that was so out of the question.

Sasuke lowered his eyes to Deidara's lips, they were curved in a smile. A smile of inevitable triumph.

"What are you laughing about?" he uttered in discontent.

"You should see your face," cried Deidara, "the face of someone who's going to burn in Hell for trying and blaspheming about something as magical and artistic as my Art is, un!"

Sasuke had enough of those stupid babbles about Art as to mind them anymore.

"And I'm not laughing. I'm smiling because the Sharingan is going to be defeated this time. Because you Uchiha copy and that's not Art, you copycats! You can't copy Art. Art is an Explosion, un! KATSU!"

Noises, splashes of clay, messed up the landscape everywhere.

Fear? Not close enough to what he felt. Manda saved him anyway.

Deidara was the villain. He smiled and so he perished.

"Bastard! Because now you are going to die and redeem all your deeds! You are wrong. You are so wrong and you mean no harm to me anymore. You never did. You ain't a villain no more."

Itachi looked at him in disbelief. Sasuke had gone this crazy because of him. Did that mean he had completely failed in his purpose of saving him?

His younger brother kept his eyes fixed on his own. Eyes that prayed a truth to be told. Eyes he loved to see when they glistened because of him.

"Why?"

Itachi didn't answer while letting go of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let his body crawl against the wall until he was lying sprawled on the cold solid ground of the Uchiha hideout. The crest above him burned Itachi's sight.

"Why?" asked the elder of the Uchiha.

"I asked you first, Nii-san."

Itachi denied with a slight movement of the head. Whatever, he would have to spill it out at any rate.

"Because true villains smile."

"Because I love you."

And they lived happily ever after? Guess not. Itachi was sick and their time together shortened in a horrible quick pace to Sasuke's disgust. They loved each other. They had always loved each other. What was it with them always having disgrace and Death in their lives?

Konoha kept their research on Sasuke. They chased Itachi and Sasuke hungrily and till the very end of the world. Still, only one person kept the cause ongoing so avidly. That Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto. Always Naruto. It was always about him: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!

Naruto had encountered the Akatsuki as well. Akatsuki was the main evil organization and such fateful meetings were inescapable since he was the Kyuubi host.

Especially remembered of bringing down celebrated villains such as Akasuna No Sasori and the Zombi Combi. Sasori had fought against one of his old teammates a kunoichi called Haruno Sakura and Sasori's own grandmother Chiyo. Sakura and Naruto had been called to give Team 10 a hand and Naruto had given Kakuzu the last shot.

Kakuzu was known for hiding most of his persona behind masks and tight clothes. Team 10 with Kakashi's help had unmasked him and there he was, grinning and laughing at their skills until a Fuuton Rasen Shuriken had made it from side to side leaving Kakuzu scattered in pieces. And he was prude to leave it like he did to the next generation.

Cornered.

Naruto had never felt cornered in his life –the Kyuubi was more of a threat that he had to learn to deal with rather than a threat he will have to face in battle. He was just impatient of having Sasuke again by his side. You don't know but he didn't know either. He just pushed onto those feelings that kept him on his feet, trying to convince himself that all he wanted was to bring Sasuke back. Sasuke, his best friend, his closest bond, his inspiration, his reason of never giving up.

Cornered against the wall again, memories revolving in such a melodramatic flood through his head, his anger boiling up to the point of evaporating and becoming a tempestuous cloud ready to rain above their heads once again. His throat ached between Naruto's fingers, the scissoring pain of submitting to his idiotic ways of getting him to his understanding. Reminiscences of an undone creature that kept mourning the Light he thought forever lost.

"Why do you make me do this to you, to us?"

"What do you want? I'm the villain, I want to kill you, I don't care about anything no longer. WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" tears trickled down his face, Naruto was there crying and he cried too. Tears and blood.

Cornered and blinded.

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend" was the quick answer. He felt like strangling Naruto. He was not a liar, he was just stupid.

"Usuratonkachi. Usuratonkachi, pour it out. I won't make it there and you know it."

"Don't. Don't Sasuke, 'ttebayo. I…" Naruto shook his head, his grasp on Sasuke became a warm embrace. If Sasuke could have he would have hugged him back. Sasuke tried to lift an arm and then the other but it wasn't working. He was just covering a bleeding Naruto in blood.

"You…what? Why?"

"Because true villains smile and because I love you, Sasuke. I love you and I know you love me too."

Lips roaming through his. Jolts sparked pain and pleasure down and up his spine. And he thought of Itachi and he thought of the many times they have done it. It was painful to remember and it was painful to kiss Naruto now and he was enjoying it.

"How—how would you know?"

"Because Sasuke, I'm the villain in your story" Naruto's stream of tears seemed to disappear when the kitsune smiled.

~Fin*

::::::

**Final notes:** In hopes you liked ^v^


End file.
